The present disclosure generally relates to a battery mounting assembly for a battery in a vehicle.
Vehicle batteries are conventionally mounted within the engine compartments of vehicles. This type of mounting arrangement is particularly prevalent on conventional passenger automobiles. There are, however, several drawbacks to mounting a vehicle's battery within the engine compartment. These drawbacks include the battery occupying space of the engine compartment that could otherwise be used for the engine and/or its associated components (e.g., radiator, water pump, air conditioner, etc.). Other drawbacks include adverse impacts to overall vehicle dynamics and safety as well as adverse environment for batteries (i.e., heat and vibration).